


wicked game

by JollytheSad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: "I still don't like you," Cheryl tells her before kissing her.





	

If you asked Veronica Lodge how exactly _it_ happened, she would tell you she isn't sure. But that would be a lie. Here's how:

Cheryl throws a party. The entire Riverdale High seems to attend. The music is a more of a background noise, the crowd too loud for you to make out the song. They play seven minutes in heaven because _of course they do_. Veronica has a slight feeling that this whole town is a one big cliché. I mean, come on. 

So Cheryl spins the empty bottle to find out who her partner will be, and it lands on Veronica. Her eyes widen while Cheryl smirks. Reggie shouts something dumb and sexist after them, and Kevin thinks to himself that it will be fitting for Veronica to go and _come out_ of a closet. Not that she knows it.

Stepping into the closet brings out flashbacks of kissing a redhead, though that one was slightly taller and teeny bit more masculine. Cheryl sets the timer off. 

“Why do you insist on playing this game?” Veronica asks, attempting small talk. 

Cheryl gives her a look, followed by an eye roll and a shrug. “I don't know. We're teenagers, there's only a number of games we play for fun.” 

“You know the point of this particular one is that the two of us kiss.” 

“I am aware.” … “I don't like you that much.” 

“Noted.” 

Veronica then kisses her nevertheless. The slap she's expecting never lands. No, Cheryl's hand twists into her hair instead, her body pressing closer. Their lips slide together, the lipsticks smearing and mixing. When they pull apart, it is with heaving chests and gasps. 

“So.. that seems like being a lie?” Veronica starts, rather unsure. 

“No, I still don't like you,” Cheryl tells her. 

“But kissing is fine by you?” 

“Have you ever heard of hate sex, new girl?” the redhead shoots back.

_Okay_. “We don't nearly have enough time for that, now, do we?” she counters.

“No,” Cheryl smiles, sickly sweet, “we don't.” 

The next kiss is aggressive; they bite and claw and tug and leave marks. What stops their frenzy is the chime of the alarm: time's up. They exit the closet one by one. Cheryl first, with lips wiped entirely clean with a napkin, then Veronica, lipstick smeared by the edges. 

Next up are Reggie and Archie.

**Author's Note:**

> is this cheesy?  
> rec me better fics on my [tumblr](http://imaginejolls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
